


Disciplining Wayward Sons

by badassbutterfly1987



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Discipline, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Sexual Abuse, Victim Blaming, just so much abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbutterfly1987/pseuds/badassbutterfly1987
Summary: Thomas has been keeping secrets. Lord Raith decides to correct that.
Relationships: thomas raith/lord raith
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Raith is an awful person, an even worse father, and believes his style of "parenting" is fine. 
> 
> Thomas doesn't directly say no but it very much isn't consensual.
> 
> Beware of tags and back out if it hits any triggers.

Lord Raith had never found the male form very appealing. He had been able to feed from them if alternatives were unavailable, but it was hardly his preference. Today wasn’t about feeding, though. It was about power and control and who was allowed to wield it. 

It was important to occasionally remind Thomas of his place, especially when it came to consorting with wizards. 

“You wanted to see me, father?” his only remaining son asked as he came into the room, playing the role of the dutiful son. Thomas was respectful and arguably obedient but had always struggled with giving total submission. 

Lord Raith gestured for him to come closer towards where he reclined on the settee. Thomas’ movements were steady if a bit reluctant. No doubt he was expecting punishment for some minor transgression. Such punishments were common with his more disobedient children. However, today was instead an important lesson that apparently needed to be retaught to his wayward son.

Lord Raith took a firm grip of his son’s forearm and pulled him next to him on the settee. It was easy enough to arrange him properly. Thomas was stiff but unresistant. He knew better than to defy his father. Raith put his right hand at the back of Thomas’ neck and pulled him forward so his head was resting against Raith’s shoulder. He slid his other arm around his back to draw him closer before resting it on his son’s thigh. 

Hadn’t they done something like this when Thomas was a young child? There was just enough of the lonely little boy desperate for his father’s affection left that Lord Raith could take advantage of. The tension slowly eased from his son’s body as Raith ran his gloved fingers through his hair. He granted him a precious minute of this rare affection. An inability to feed had forced him to use more mundane manipulations with this particular child.

It was only after that that Lord Raith moved his hand to his son’s crotch. Thomas immediately tried to jerk away but the hand curled around the back of his neck was an effective preventative measure. This would happen whether or not he wanted it. 

“Do you why this happening?” Raith said softly against his son’s ear. 

Thomas shook his head. 

“You should know better than to consort with powerful wizards without my permission.”

He generally didn’t care who Thomas wanted to seduce and feed on. But a wizard? He might as well be inviting in danger, even if the wizard Dresden wasn’t directly linked to the White Council. 

Thomas made a little whimpering noise when Lord Raith increased pressure on that area. He had no intention of stopping until he was certain that Thomas had learned his lesson.  
Raith only stopped to pull down his pants and underwear before resuming his fondling. He lightly ran his fingers across the partially aroused shaft before stroking it.  
This wasn’t an act he particularly enjoyed, especially without being able to draw on his reserves to force pleasure on the other, but he knew the mechanics of it. Just as he knew gloves’ friction could increase pleasure with their texture or feel like sensory hell. 

“Why don’t you enlighten me why?” Raith said casually, as if he wasn’t fondling his son’s private parts. 

“I,” Thomas faltered briefly, which was forgivable considering his current circumstances, “I was just curious.”

That was a lie. Curiosity didn’t explain the multiple friendly interactions. He hadn’t fed on Dresden either. Both facts suggested Thomas was being dishonest. He did like to be difficult at first. Raith tightened his grip around Thomas’ balls. It was satisfying to hear the choked sob he made. Thomas would be more honest once he was pushed to a certain point. 

“Try again, Thomas.”

Raith could have just forced his son to grind himself against his knee or thigh until he climaxed or fucked him properly but using his fingers like this held more finesse. Besides, he didn’t want his pants dirtied in that way. 

Thomas eventually started grinding back against his father’s hand, helpless to resist the pleasure. It took only a minute for him to reach his climax. This just showed that Thomas was no better than the rest of their family. If he didn’t want this deep down, then he would fight back. Yet here he was, submitting fully to his father’s desires. More than that, he was fully participating in his supposed violation. 

Lord Raith gave him only a few moments of respite before he resumed his ministrations; Thomas had not yet answered his previous question. It was quite a rush when Thomas started sobbing properly, despite still grinding against him.

“Does your wizard know how you play the submissive whore to your own family?”

There was a deeply gratifying whine at that. It was a vicious comment but necessary for breaking him. It took only a couple minutes more of similar comments to do it. The moment Thomas finally broke was glorious to behold. 

“I want him to want me” Thomas whispered brokenly. 

“If your own mother didn’t love you enough to stay, then why would he?”

The hitch in his breathing told Raith that it had hurt just the way he intended. It was pathetic really that Thomas clung to the hope that he could be more than his monstrous nature. Despite that, he could see why he was drawn to the wizard; the disposition to make things difficult for their masters was presumably one of many similarities. Yet his son was still young, so Raith was willing to indulge him a little while longer.

As long as he remembered his place.

Lord Raith gave Thomas just enough time to regain his composure. Thomas showed no resistance when his father guided him to between his legs and unbuttoned his pants. 

Lord Raith liked pretty things. He liked to hold them in his hands as they broke.

Just as he liked to see Thomas’ tear-stained face when he finally surrendered to father’s will.

Just as he liked the sight of his son obediently wrapping his mouth around his lord's cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of his father's actions. Thomas tries to put himself back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the reasoning behind Thomas' actions might be a little unclear, since it was only from Lord Raith's perspective.

Thomas wasn’t okay.

His father had done this dozens of times before but it still felt like a violation. He didn’t want his father’s hands on him like that but it happened anyway. Lord Raith had touched him there and he had let it happen. Didn’t resist, didn’t fight back, didn’t say no. And he had enjoyed it and orgasmed from the pleasure, raw as it was. Worse, he had participated in his own debasement. Could he really call himself a victim then?

Thomas shouldn’t complain. At least he was allowed to sleep in his own bed this time. At least his father hadn’t continued after that, hadn’t been inside him. His sisters felt this more often and worse.

He tried to ignore the tightness in his chest. He stayed still and pushed down the rising panic. Panic wouldn’t make this better. Besides, panic looked like resistance and his father was rarely forgiving of resistance.

_Submissive whore_

_Your own mother didn’t love you_

_Why would he love you?_

_Who could love a broken monstrous thing like you?_

The words hurt more than the physical violation. He would recover from the rest of it. He was almost used to it now. The words, though, clawed their way under his skin and would linger long after any physical marks faded.

_I want him to want me_

What a reckless foolish thing to say. It was a weak point his father could use against him.

Yet what was the alternative?

_I just wanted to meet my little brother_

_I want a family that isn’t broken_

_Harry doesn’t hurt me like you do_

Lord Raith was clever enough to realize the few possibilities. Harry being Thomas’ full sibling that had never become a vampire was unlikely. The vampiric demon attached to their souls suppressed any other magic from birth, and Harry Dresden was well-known as a powerful wizard. The possibility that Margaret had gone on to have a child that wasn’t his would be perceived as an even greater betrayal than just her leaving. Thomas was familiar with his father’s rage.

Admitting the truth would be the same as condemning Harry to death, as if he had killed his little brother himself.

He pushed it down deep, everything he felt, and locked it away.

Thomas wasn’t okay. Maybe he never would recover from his father’s abuse.

(It was abuse wasn’t it? Maybe if he just accepted it was normal it would hurt less).

But Thomas could pretend he was okay. Harry would need him to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tap into the long-term effects of this kind of abuse.   
> Thomas definitely is a victim of abuse and it isn't his fault but he's not in a healthy state of mind to believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> My reasons for posting this as my third work:  
> 1\. this dark idea was stuck in my head and I wanted it out  
> 2\. surprise that seemingly no one else did "rapist incestuous father would probably target his sons too especially if there was a known benefit" idea  
> 3\. hopefully inspire more experienced writers to try out this idea  
> 4\. I figured at least a few people would want to read it
> 
> If you think I should adjust any tags (I'm new to posting on AO3), want to offer constructive criticism, or just feel like conveying your reactions then I welcome any comments!


End file.
